Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan646's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Mariah Carey *Bill - Phil Collins *Newborn Riley - Clamperl (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Sumo Bro. (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Luigi (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Ned Flanders (The Simpsons) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Bill's Fear - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Movie 2: A New Generation) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - The Do-Do Bird (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Princess Bloomina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Megatchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Chip We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Sumo Bro. My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Luigi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style): Proud Heart Cat's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Chip-chip-n-dale-rescue-rangers-3.51.jpg|Chip as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Luigi.png|Luigi as Fear Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Riley Anderson Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan646 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG